fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninja Quest 1 (Power Rangers Take Two)
Moon Palace As the Power Rangers were playing volleyball on Earth, Zedd and Rita were celebrating their month long anniversary. Finster had been allowed to make monsters again, Goldar was risen to enforcer again, and Baboo and Squatt were free from the dungeons. The only one who was unhappy with this new arrangement was Gorum. Shortly after Zordon and the Power Rangers infected Serpentera with a virus, preventing it from launching offensive attacks again, Rita Repulsa returned. Somehow she was able to brainwash Zedd into loving her. After Zedd announced his marriage to Rita, Gorum swore he would someday free his master from this spell and put Rita in her empty corner of space again. However, as long as Zedd loved Rita, she was under his protection and he couldn't get close to Rita or her minions without incurring his master's wrath. Rita and Zedd's palace began to shake as an object from space hit the moon. It was followed by the noise of a loud heavy metal guitar playing, causing the palace to continue to shake. Rita, Zedd and their minions wander into the throne room, covering their ears. "What is that horrible noise?" Zedd asked angrily. "How should I know," Rita screamed, "Finster, is this one of your monsters." "No, I haven't made any monsters today." "Gorum," Zedd asked. "I have made no monsters since she returned," he said angrily. "Whatever it is, it's giving me a HEADACHE," Rita shouted. Suddenly the music stopped. "Aww, really Rita," said a being that appeared on the balcony. It looked like a skeleton with the skull cap shaped like a helmet. He carried a bass guitar in his hand. "And here I thought you would like it. I wrote it for you and your new husband". "Rito, what are you doing here," Rita asked, very surprised. "Rita, is that you? Woah, your face is all different," the skeleton said. "Rita, who is this buffoon?" Zedd asked. "This is Rito… my brother," Rita said, regretfully. Rito whistled wandering around the room, "Wow, so this is your place? Man, I like it. Especially the skulls. And what a cool throne." "Stay back," Gorum said, pointing his sword at Rito, stopping the skeleton from sitting on the throne. "Hey, hey, we're cool we're cool. No harm done," Rito said, putting his hands up. He backed away to Rita and Zedd, "In fact, I'm here to help. I heard you still have those annoying Power Rangers in the way, so I'm here to take care of them for you." "Really, you think you destroy the Power Rangers," Gorum said, skeptically. "Dude, it would be no problem," Rito said, "Besides, Dad kicked me out and I need a place to crash". "Zedd, I think we should give him a chance," Rita said. "You think so?" Zedd said. "Of course," Rita said, "He's family after all." "Alright, Rito go destroy the Power Rangers." "My Lord Zedd, you can't be serious," Gorum complained. He worried now that Rita had another ally, then that meant one more ally to help Rita keep Zedd under her control. He needed to get back under his master's good graces if he wanted to be trusted. "Goldar, you go with him," Zedd commanded. "As you command," Goldar said to Zedd. Goldar turned to Rito, "This way". Goldar left through the exit. "Alright! Man, this is going to be sweet," Rito said, giving another good strum at his guitar strings leaving. Earth Rito and Goldar appeared on Earth. "So," Rito said to Goldar, "Where are these Power Rangers we have to fight?" "Just wait," Goldar said, annoyed, "They will show up at any moment." "You sure?" "Yes, I've fought them many times. They always show up." "Goldar, what are you doing here," Tommy said, with him and the other Power Rangers appearing. "Those are the Power Rangers," Goldar said to Rito. Rito turned to the Power Rangers and moved to get a closer look. "So you guys are the ones giving Rita her headaches? Man, that is so lame." "Let's morph," Tommy said, and they transformed into their ranger forms. "Woah, I didn't know you could do that. Radical." "Rangers, you will face us" Goldar said. Back at the Moon Palace, Rita and Zedd zapped Rito and Goldar, causing them to grow. "Now this is what I'm talking about," Rito said, looking at himself. "Let's call the Thunder Zords," Tommy said. The rangers used the Thunder Megazord and the White Tigerzord in Warrior Mode. The Thunder Megazord fought Rito, while the White Tigerzord fought Goldar. The battle felt somewhat evenly matched against the four, until Rito summoned his sword. "Now to change the tone of this piece". He unleashed a powerful damaging force from his hand onto the Thunder Megazord. "Oh no," Tommy said, looking at the Megazord from his Tigerzord. "I wouldn't turn your back," Goldar said, using his sword to slash the Tigerzord. Taking another swing, he slashed right through the chest of the zord, exposing sparking wires. Goldar unleashed a blast from his eye, hitting the Tigerzord, causing it to fall to the ground. Meanwhile, Rito launched a beam of dark power from his hand, severely damaging the Thunder Megazord. The Megazord fell to the ground. Before Rito and Goldar could do more damage, they were blasted by Tor the Shuttlezord. It transformed into Warrior mode and continued blasting the two generals. "Quickly, let's form the Thunder Ultrazord," Tommy said. Before Tor could get closer, it was blasted by someone on the ground. They look down to see Gorum, who took out a growth bomb, dropping it on the ground. "What are you doing here," Goldar asked. "You think I'll leave this in your hands," Gorum said. The zords got up, and prepared to fight. They unleashed attacks, but their opponents were able to dodge or withstand the attacks. At the Command Center, Alpha tried to give the Zords more power. Sparks flew off the panels as Alpha tried to help. "Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi!," Alpha said, "The Zords are no match for them." "Alpha," Zordon said, "If the Zords are destroyed, the rangers will lose their powers. Rangers, you have to retreat." Back at the field, the zords were beginning to fall apart. The zords tried to flee, but the three monsters wouldn't allow them to escape. Goldar slashed through the three zords in great speed. Gorum hit them all with energy balls. The zords stood still, sparking, wires exposed, even limbs hanging off. "And now ladies and germs, time for the big finish," Rito said, raising his sword in the air, gathering dark energy, and unleashing the full force onto the Zords. The panels in the Command Center exploded, causing the base to lose power. The rangers were thrown out of their zords, with their powers lost. They watched helplessly as all three zords exploded beyond repair. Category:Power Rangers